


A Morning With The Aftons

by aborfable



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Afton Family - Freeform, Afton | Miller Family, Breakfast, Early Mornings, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Mornings, One Shot, Roleplay, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aborfable/pseuds/aborfable
Summary: Just a typical morning with the Aftons and their crazy antics.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	A Morning With The Aftons

Michael stepped into the kitchen, yawning. “Morning.”

“Ah! Our Knight, Sire Michael, has awoken from his slumber!” Elizabeth announced from on top of the dining table. 

“Huh?” Michael rubbed his eyes. 

“We’re in character, dear.” Isabella replied. “I’m The Fair Queen Isabella of Dancing.” 

“And I’m King William of Rabbits.” William added. 

“And I am The Mighty Prince Norman of Plushies!” Norman declared, kneeling on one knee. 

“And I am Princess Elizabeth of Ice Cream!” She said with her hands on her hips. 

“Wha—“ Michael held his forehead. “Can I just get breakfast?” He grumbled. 

“As soon as it’s done, dear. You just have to wait.” Isabella smiled, leaning her head on William’s shoulder. 

“Why are you guys like this?” He groaned.

“King, Queen, dance for me!” Elizabeth demanded. 

Isabella brought her leg up, resting it on William’s shoulder. 

William chuckled nervously. “That’s her thing, not mine.” 

“You heard the Princess!” Norman shouted. “Dance! Both of you!” 

Michael went into the living room, plopped down on the couch, and turned the TV on. “They’re crazy...” He mumbled, though he was smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> You know, it’s nice to imagine this family having good times before all hell broke loose. I hope you enjoyed it, even though it was short. :)


End file.
